Heart Of Courage
by Starprincess95
Summary: This is a story of a girl from D13; who is willing to fight againist the Capitol no matter the cost is,but she is in love with her good friend Catcher&doesn't know he loves her back, but when she meets Gale Hawthorne,what will her feelings be after that.
1. l0l Preface

I am not a woman who may not say much words as I fight.

I am not a woman who doesn't watch the action-I do it!

I am a woman who stands and fight proudly!

I am a woman who is ready!

I am woman who respects my leaders and honor them!

I am a woman who is willing to die for what's right!

I'm am Kira!

And I am proud to be from district 13!


	2. l1l Life

My mother used to tell me stories about the world when I was a child, how every district was different from the other. She would tell me about the people, what they life style was.

But I would always ask: "Since there are people of the outside world living happy and free, then why do we live in fear underground?"

However she would tell me as always that it was for our own protection. For the outside world. Seeing as I was so small and young that I didn't not understand that it wasn't safe from there to here. But I had dreamed to walk across the districts one day, however when I was growing up my father died from a testing bomb accident. But my mother never believe it, so that is why she is at the gates everyday where my father and his crew returns from a hard day's at work, so it was my duty as a daughter and a female to watch over my mother when she was in a mile depress without my father here. But it's been eights since his death now and my mother recently disappeared a year ago. Which leaves me and my brothers: Jed, Mason and Jared.

Jed (who is the oldest) has took my father's place for testing bombs for seven years now and soon he'll be a father which his wife Beth is blessing him with a child. The Sisterhood always say that we keep those women who are blessing their husbands with children with our prayers. Hope that God will answer our prayers by giving us a healthy generation. But Sister Charlotte also says that we should thank the Lord by blessing us with a wonder city, people, food, water and protect he has given us, and pray one day our prayers will be answer that the evils of the Capitol will be defeated forever.

However, me being the youngest which basely makes me the most foolish, cording to some people. I don't think that just praying will change the Capitol's mind about us. I honesty think, that if you want your prayers to come true that is you make them come true.

Today was laundry day, the women in district 13 always did laundry on the same day so the wives, mothers, sisters and friends could chat while they clean their family's clothing while they enjoy each others company. I the other hand am the exact opposite from them. I just go to a private stream where no anybody can't disturb me from my peace and quite. However I never went alone, Beth my oldest brother's wife use to come with me all the time. She loved her quite time even although it is with me, I like Beth she is so nice and gentle like my mother but since she got pregnant I have to go to the stream alone. Which doesn't bother me at all, it's just, spring is gone and now it is summer and the men are choosing their brides so they would be ready for the next spring. In the spring time that just means marriage ceremonies for the men and women, to promise that they are fully committed to each other for the rest of they lives.

Marriage in district 13 is not about love or compassion. No. It is about commitment and loyalty. It is about what's right for our population, thinking of the next generation. To breed as much as possible to make us more stronger and larger. However there have been lucky people who married for love like: my parents and my brother and Beth. They found love, but some people say that is a foolish decision to make. But it is the way it is and nobody cannot change it.

At the stream I finish washing the my brothers' and Beth's clothing, hanging them on the thick roots that stick out making a perfect place to dry clothes. Which was nice because I like drying them the old fashion way, so that gives me time to enjoy myself. But then again my private little stream isn't much of a serect if you know my good friend Catcher.

"Hey, Key, what's up with you?" he smiled as he used my childhood nickname.

"Just depends on what your asking." I told him with a laugh.

He smiled again.

I put both of my hands under the cool water making my pale skin glow from the glowing fish and plants that lived in the water. Catcher joins me by putting his hands under the water enjoying the cooling feeling that washes the sweat from his palms away.

"Can I ask you something?" he ask.

"Sure. What is it?" I ask.

"You know that the summer feasible is coming, right?" he says.

"Of coarse I do. Cass and Mason help out every year." I reminded him.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you want to join me."

He then grabs my hand feeling the warmth of his hand makes me blush slightly. Making my heart skip a beat. Make me grow nervous when I sense his brown eyes were watching me as I watch the water flow passed us.

"Will Cass be there to join us?" I ask, using my best friend and his little sister's name weirdly.

He shook his head. "No, it'll be just you and me."

I looked at him. Watching if there is any chance OF this is some kind of dream that I was having. But looking into Catcher's eyes I could tell that this wasn't. It was real.

"Catcher, I-" I was soon cut off. When we both heard the siren go off. We jump to out feet.

"Were we suppose to have a evacuating drill today?" he asked, looking alert and ready.

"No! We're not!" I try to say when the siren got even louder.

Are we under attack? Did the Capitol change their mind and come to destroy us? Was there a toxic gas bomb accident? Was there a fire? Was the underground roof collapsing? Was there an earthquake? The siren doesn't go off unless there is an emergency! Or if there is danger!

I didn't know, but I do know that Jed and Mason on patrol today. And Beth was at home helpless without anyone with her.

With my female instincts I ran as fast as I could leaving Catcher behind. He told me to stop and come back, but I didn't I just ran towards the hovercraft area. Where I could find Skit (who was the first man who ask for my hand in marriage)

I battle my way through with the panicing people of 13, thinking completely this must be an attack from the Capitol. I don't know for sure, but I will find out soon.

People pushed and kicked each other to run from whatever that makes them run. But as I trying to get through the panicing and screaming crowd, a few elderly people grabbed me and told me that I shouldn't go there that it was too dangerous. However, if we were under attack by the Capitol I would still run towards the battle and fight against the Mudo.

When I finally got to the hovercraft area, I found Skit shouting direction to older and younger soldiers.

"Skit?" I called running towards him. "What's going on?" I demanded.

"District 12 was attack by the Capitol." he told me.

"The Capitol?" I gasped. "Are they being followed."

Skit shook his head. "No." he say. "We'll need as much of help we can get."

I nodded. "Hand me my jacket." I say

He grabbed it and threw it at me when we ran towards the landing hovercrafts. I put my military jacket on quickly before they landed

Their invisible tops and bottoms landed on the ground with a huge gust of wind blowing at our faces, as the mouths of the crafts open spilling out of hundreds of people. Flooding the area.

"Kira!" Skit called. "You take care of the badly injured!" Skit shout to me.

I nodded. "Got it!" I respond running towards the nearest open craft. It was like hell when I got in here, seeing doctors and nurses rushing out of the door and into 13 for the safey of the city.

I came across three hospital bed patients being pulled through the halls of the hovercraft. I quickly walked over to the first patients, it was a man who looked to be in his thirds to me. However the doctors and nurse didn't let me comfort this man or tell him everything will be all right that he was safe. But I had the chance to comfort the next patient which he was kind of cute, sadly he was unconscious minutes later. Which left me the last one. This one was a girl probably a couple years younger than I am, but something makes me wonder. Did they give her some kind of mediation or did something happen to her when the Capitol attack. I don't know, but she just looked very crock-eyed by drinking too much alcohol.

I was about to grab her hand and hold it until we got to the hospital, but her brother or cousin or friend, I don't know! Told me not to touch her. So I just keep quite the whole time keeping a eye on this man.

_SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS AND ALL THAT GREAT STUFF!_


	3. l2l Birth

It's winter time, and I wonder if my mother is still alive- out there in the outside world. I wonder if she can sense the cold like I do. That was the weird thing about us. We never need the weather channel to tell us what it's like above ground, unlike my brothers and father do.

But now it's been very busy lately since that _girl _came into the picture and President Coin has been buzzing about the war and the rebellion. Which was wonderful news to hear. However Jed doesn't let me get into those secret meetings anymore after our mother disappear to who knows where. but that was just any excuse, the real reason is that I'm suppose to watch Beth while he is gone due to his absence. I can understand why because she is due at any week, which makes me a little paranoid sometimes.

I was sitting at the hallway by my compartment room 305 while Beth slept before dinner. And I was glad I was finally getting my peace and quite, through it's been very hard to do since few months ago after _she_ came to our city. Everything has been about the war, rebellion and _her._ Which has beginning to be very irritating.

Tapping my shoes together like that girl from wizard of oz movie, I found this very entertaining as I tap my feet to some kind of rhythm that I randomly made up. Which was kind of stupid if you think about it but hey that's me. Sometimes I'm easily entertained and sometimes I'm not, those are my issue I guess.

The elevator opens, making me stop dead what I was doing. There I saw that man again who is offend seen with _her_. He walks pass me, noticing me staring at him in exchange he gave me a weird and dirty look. So I did the same until he looked ahead to go in to compartment room 307. After he went inside, it wasn't soon after I heard Beth scream. I ran inside to see what was matter when I see her in agony pain.

"What happen?" I ask.

"My water broke!" she screamed.

"Oh my gosh!" she scream again "Beth why today? Seriously? Please be kidding me!" I begged.

"Kira! Get this thing out! Get it out! Get it out! Get it out" she screamed with a high-pitch wail.

I started to feel dizzy and light headed at that moment, feeling like I could pass out if somebody didn't knock at the door.

I ran towards the door. "I'll be right back Bethie." I say weakly, praying that her nickname 'Bethie' will calm her just for a moment.

When I answered the door I saw a woman looking alert and shocked.

"I'm sorry to disturb you I just heard you scream and assuming that something happen." she apologized noticing I am well and fine.

"No-no! It's fine really! It's just that-" I was cut off when Beth screamed again. "My sister is in labor!" I finally spitted out.

"Really? Let me inside, please." she demanded. Watching her grey eyes turn ready and prepared that's tells me she meant business. So I obey her and let her through so she could check on Beth.

I watch this woman carefully seeing if she is a threat to my niece or nephew's life. But she seems to know what she's doing.

She stood up and face me. "It seems that she'll have the baby right here." she announced.

"What!" I exclaimed. "You can't be serious!" I begged. Compartment aren't the places for delivering babies, its a foolish decision to make, especially right here and now.

"Prim!" she called. Soon came running in a small girl with a first aid, she hands it to her. The woman that was supposedly delivering my brother's child seems that she is a midwife of some sort. Which I thank the Lord for having her as my neighbor.

Later on, the room was filled with blood, sweat and some kind of sour smelling scent, which I never asked what that smell was afraid that it would disgust me when I found out. However the smells wasn't the only isuss of the birth, it was the agony screams of my dear sister-in-law. Her screams were like a dying child waiting for it's death. However I am glad Jed isn't here to witness in this because it would surely break his heart. So I held my nose and held Beth's hand the whole time when she began to push. But the smell and the tension was making me sick in my stomach so I slipped outside in the hall.

I found Skit there when he catch me because I was feeling dizzy and sick but he caught me when I tripped over my feet.

"Careful, Kira. Don't hurt yourself." he warned gently as he pulled me onto my feet.

"Right." I responded.

I lean on the ugly grayish white color wall as I regather my focus. That's when I noticed that man and _her _standing with us awkwardly.

"Who are they?" I blurred out.

"Oh," Skit muttered. "They are from District twelve."

I raised an eye brow at him, totally not what I meant.

"This is Soldier Katniss Everdeen and Soldier Gale Hawthorne." he introduce.

I finally say: "Oh,"

So that was her name, I sorta excepted she'll have a name that was common but I guess District 12 is an lot different from us after all. Which makes them interesting than us. But somehow I cannot stop looking at the man who is named Gale Hawthorne, because for some reason we were fascinate by him. How he's very focus on the situation we're in and how he stands calm and motionless. Which we need to stay calm for Beth's sake. Then just now it hits me like somebody slapping me hard on the face.

"Where's Cass and Catcher! And Mason and Jared and Jed!" I blurred out, not meaning too.

"Whoa, there! Slow down," Skit says. "Now, I just told Cass and Catcher and their on their way here also Jed, Mason, Jared."

I sigh with relief. "That's good."

And it was the truth, I couldn't stay by letting Beth give birth while her two younger siblings are not informed about it. And beside Cass was my best friend and she knew I wouldn't let that happen, plus I highly dought that I'll tell her and Catcher that their older sister is having our neice or nephew without babbling. But I am thankful that Skit did that for me because I don't know what I'll do if not to say.

"Thank you," I whisper, embrarrassed that the others will laugh at me.

"Your welcome," he mouths.

Soon we heard footstep hurrying down the hall.

"Kira! Skit!" we heard a female voice call. We turn around to find a girl skipping towards us with happiness written on her pale beautiful face as her pale blond hair winds in the air along with her brother who is not happy at all.

She giggles as she reaches for my hands and shaking them with excitement. "This is wonderful! I cannot believe we'll be aunts soon." she sanged.

I nodded my head. "It is wonderful... but..." I trailed off when I see Catcher. Cass doesn't bother to know what I was going to say, so she went inside where Beth is, leaving Skit, Catcher, Catnip, Gale and I in the hall.

Catcher leans on the wall to rest. "She's been like this for ten minutes straight." he mutters.

"I'm sorry. She's your sister." I reminded him.

He sighs. "Yeah but it's kind of annoying for having two sisters."

And that's when I slap him on the head. But that wasn't a good idea because my hand got hurt with Catcher's thick and empty head.

He scratched it. "Huh, that itched."

"Don't be insulting!" I growled.

"By the way, who is the midwife? Someone from the sisterhood? Sister Charlotte?"

I shook my head. "No, it's a woman from twelve." I admitted.

He narrows his eyes. "Oh," he paused. "Didn't know that twelve has midwives."

"Of coarse we have people to help the births in twelve." suddenly we heard a male's voice interrupt.

We both turn to see Soldier Hawthorne steps closer to us. As he was speaking.

_I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE IT WILL BE UP SOON. SO STAY PUT FOR THE HEART OF COURAGE =]_


	4. l3l Shocking News

It's been days now, and Jed is working his fingers to the bone since they daughter was born. So the last few days I've been with Beth and also help her with the baby; like when she extremely needed sleep I volunteer to cradle the tiny soft pink children that is my niece. So when Beth needed to rest for a little while she would hand her over to me, and strange she doesn't cry as much as normal babies should especially when me or Beth is holding her. But at the other hand, she immediately started crying when Jed was holding her however he definitely did not know how to hold a baby like we women do. I suppose it will take time but Jed always say under his breath that she hates him, but when Beth takes back her daughter she says nonsense it will take time to let him get use to being a father. And I just pray that he listen to her this one time. Knowing how stubborn the Everette family is I guess he didn't.

So here I am sitting in this very uncomfortable chair while I cradle the small pink faced blond haired children in my arms as she snuggles her face close to my breast, while she could hear my heartbeat. I kept shuttling in the chair trying so hard to get comfortable, sure there were plentiful chairs to sit in, in the hospital but I did nothing just stare at baby that was in my arms. She was so warm, so fragile, and so new of life that it amazed me how something so small can be so innocent. However watching this children, this little girl makes me realize something, something that I had not felt before in so long that I was unfamiliar to it.

"I'll always protect you..." I whispered so quite and so low that not even the air could not tell that I spoke a word, but apparently she hear what I said because her eyes immediately open those those navy blue eyes staring at me.

"Thank you," I heard her say.

Wait a minute! I shook my head as I close my open for three seconds to see if it were real or not then I looked right back at her and to find her sleeping self as if she never woken up in the first place. Which makes me think maybe I need sleep after all.

However when Beth woke up, she told me I should take a break from her and the baby but said no. Even through I did, I'll probably get yelled at by Jed for leaving her in the first place however I don't take the risk, which later on gave me no choice when a doctor told me I should go and leave until dinner. At first I heisted, choosing I should leave or stay for the protection for my sister and niece. However in the end I left without a word in a short moment.

So here I am at the market in District 13, where we trade, sell, and buy goods from our beloved district. Which was crazy because today wasn't a good day, people just stared at me as through I am a ghost from they horrible nightmares that haunt they in the deep of sleep. Although I do ignore them, but a man named Davf (who parentaully has the idea I should be his wife) but I'm kind of surprise he hasn't found me yet because when Davf found out I was in the same area with him, he would hunt me down like a mutt. Which is very annoying to find in a man but that is the least thing you'll find in Davf.

While I was in the market I think it would be nice to visit the book store to see what amazing book they had for sell. We didn't need food that much at home our meals were made by the mess hall in the main build where you could find president Coin and Mr. Heavenbees eating at along with _her _and the other victors. But it was offen know to sit by them because Jed was one of the top fit soldiesr that the president trust to get a mission complete. Unlike me she doesn't trust me for being a woman which doesn't make sense because she is a woman too but I suppose that having so much power would go to your head sometimes. But everything in this world doesn't seem to make sense anymore.

As I enter the small shop, the little old man pop out of nowhere to greet me.

"Good day, Kira." he said putting more books on the shelves.

"Good day, Cof," I respond. "Have anything new?" I asked.

"Not since yesterday." he chuckled, amused of how amazed I am with fair tails and fiction from the outside of our world. However he understood how I get it from as he knew my mother very well.

"I'll... have this one!" I smiled as I pull one of my favorite books.

"This one? You've read it twice, my dear." he cheered.

"It's my favorite book, battle to the death, star-cross love, and million surprises." I describe.

Cof clean his thick lense glass with a white clothe. "So much like her mother." he muttered quietly. Soon he put them right back on, making his eyes stick out. "Well, if you like it so much then it's all yours."

"Really?" I say as I am leaned to the front door.

He nods. "Yes."

"Thank you, thank you very much."

He then opens the door for me so I may leave while I catch a look of the corn of my eye that some of the men near the window was watch us and when I came out they turned around as if they weren't.

So while I read and walk back to the hospital to return to Beth and my niece, Davf then jumped out of nowhere in front of me giving me a startle but I think I didn't show it. But all he did was smile cocky at me.

"Hello, Kira," he greeted.

"Hello, Davf," I greeted right back.

I walked pass him fast trying so hard to avoid him, but he just ends up snatching my book out of my hand, going through the pages like he was looking for something.

"Davf, may I have my book back please." I ask.

He frowns in disappointment. "How can you read this? There's no pictures in it?" he says shaking it as it dangles under his fingers.

I quickly snatched it back before he could do anything else to it. "Maybe, some people likes to use their imagination."

He laughs. "Kira, let's be serious here, now shall we?" he grabs my book again and throw it on the wet muddy.

"Really? I thought we were serious from the beginning." I say acting innocent, while I pick it up and started to clean it.

"Kira, it's not normal for a woman to read, especially out from school." he stated.

"Davf you are absolutely prime evil." I insulted, but it sound like a comment in the tone I was using it for.

He smiles. "Thank you, Kira."

I rolled my eyes at him of how stupid he can be. And sometimes I wonder if his mother dropped him when he was a baby.

"Well, it was nice to talking to you Davf, but I must go back to my sister." I say quickly before walking fast back to the hospital if he had anything else to say.

When I got there I found not only Beth- but Cass and Catcher, looking sad and afraid.

"What's wrong, did something happen?" I ask.

Cass flinch at the sound of my voice along with Beth looking as pale white as ever and Catcher-well he did nothing but just stared at the egg shell white floor.

Cass was the first to speak. "Kiki," she muttered dry, as if all the moister has been sucks right out of her body. I just stared at her and Beth while she weeps as she held her baby girl.

"What's wrong tell me!" I demanded.

Catcher then stood up from his seat next to the corner of Beth's bed and walked passed me so he would talk to me privately. As the door to the room was closed leaving us in the busy hallway where you could hear dozens of phones rings loudly. He then turns to me slowly with a disappointed expression on his face.

"We're leaving." he says.

I blink twice. "What to you mean?"

"_We're leaving_, Kira." he repeated once more.

I blink again. "To where?"

"To war..." he mutters.

My mouth opens slightly. "What?" was all I says.

"We're leaving to go fight the Capitol." he says softly, afraid as if both of his sisters will hear him through the thick wall of the hall.

"W-what? N-no, no! Y-you c-can't do that n-no! No!" I studdered. As I see everything I live for go to waste. "Y-you c-can't g-go, you can't! You can leave me-never!"

"I have to go, me and the men. We all have to." he says in a whisper. "And tomorrow we're bring crewed up, Jed and Mason are going...even _Jared_."

That did it, everything that I have loved and care was now going to their death, but the most was that Jared was going.

_THANKS FOR READING_


	5. l4l Jared

I stare at Catcher while he kept a motionless expression trying to cover his emotions by staring blank at me as everything inside him and me shattered inside us, as for me; my vision became blurry as tears came to block the sight of Catcher's face. My legs suddenly felt weak and wobble as I could barely hold myself up to stand, feeling everything that I had known and loved was now slipping from my grasp as I try so hard to catch it, but knowing that it will never be the same as we all know that they're going to die.

"You can't go!" I blurred out as tears pour down my cheeks.

"I'm not thrilled about it either." he says.

"Then stay with me, with Cass, with Beth, with our niece!" I was now shouting making whoever was in the hall staring at us, seeing me being wild and crazy.

He sighs. "I can't do that Kira, I have to fight along with my men, they trust me and I trust them."

He wasn't making sense! Why would he go out there to kill himself? Does he even know how that will effect me and everyone else that knows him? Does he even care about how people will remember him? Died in the pointless fight of human? Why could the Capitol understand how the hunger games effect the districts understand that these games for stupid and pointless to watch and stop this madness? No. They can't because they don't understand what we understand because they see nothing like we do.

He sighs again rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "We're crewing tomorrow and Jared is go as well..."

~C~

I was laying-pretending I was asleep in my own bed as sleep never came to me that night. I thought about what Catcher that told me about the crewing of new soldiers, however it was very unfair for men to give up their lives for the sake of us women and child but I still feel was along I am responsible about this whole thing but the feeling never goes away.

"Hey, Kira? You wake?" I heard Jared's voice.

I rolled on to my back proping myself by my elbow slowly making it look like sleep had me under a deep dark spell.

"Huh?" I mumble also making voice tired and quite.

"Hi," he mutters

"Hi," I says right back.

"What are you doing?" he ask probably starting a conversion.

"What's wrong?" I ask when I get a good look of his face. His expressions were a mixture of sorrow, hate and nervous. But I acted like I didn't see this.

He hesitate before saying. "I want to go."

"I know," was all I say.

Jared wasn't a fighting man, no he was one of those very intellect people that should be in the control center where we can invade the Capitol's technologies. But no they won't let him unless he went into school for five years when he was a child, but back then when my father and Jed needed exact hands to help the army build up Jared quit school and join. However later on when he was nineteen he had an injury that caused him a limp leg so he can't run like all of us. He can run but he's a slow runner that is. So that is why I worry about him more offend then both of my brothers which makes you think that it's very cruel of president Coin to let a soldier with a limp go into battle. However it is the way she has ordered and nothing will change her mind.

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

"For what?" I questioned.

"For having this on your shoulders. I can only imagine how you feel about us going to war." he sat there calmly on the edge of my bed making his pale body look unhealthy by the way he sat and with his wavy light blond hair go dark along with the darkness that has swallowed the whole compartment. And even now I'm still worried more then usually about him. He's slower then all the soldiers but he was stronger, he can easily lift things up faster and better than Jed and Mason both. However strength doesn't not cut it in war; especially the one we're in. My throat tighten suddenly; very hard to swallow as his pale face disappearance in the darkness of night and also I suddenly felt deep sorrow.

"Don't be sad, Kira. I'm glad I'll be able to be _useful_."

_Useful_? Is that why he's not worried as much as I am? Is that why he's up here, to tell me that he can be useful for once? He's been very helpful since my whole life time, and now he's saying he's not? At that very moment I want to slap him and scream at him for even thinking of that and also yell at him for actually looking forward to his death! Does he know that I'll miss him and the others? Does he even care of how this will effect me? Does he even know I'll have no one when they get killed? Just by the thought of this makes me tear up a bit.

"Don't go, I'll miss you..." I say choking on tears.

He inhales and exhales deeply. "I'll miss you too, but I can leave the men behind. And even though I did I'll feel like I'm a coward." he mutters.

"Your not a coward, Jared! Your not!" I cried. Feeling the grief and sorrow already eating my insides as I stare at him with eyes filled with tears.

"This is why I have to do this. To show people I can be helpful too, even through my leg may not work like everyone else, but I'm also doing this for myself-to show myself I can do something for a good cause." he explained.

More tears fell. "Could you just do something else then fight for your life?" I spatted, however after I said it I realized I somehow trigger a nerve in Jared. He was somewhat still like he wasn't breathing, and that scared me.

"You mean help with those _bombs_. The ones that killed our father." it was like stabbing me multiple times in the same wound over and over again. I still can't handle the fact that my father is dead and even now I still get shivers thinking of his _left-overs_. After a moment Jared then sighs calming himself.

"I'm sorry Kira-" he was cut off.

"No, your right making and delivering weapons is a dangerous job and even our father was careful...but he died in the hands of dangerous products." I admitted more tears coming than before.

"No, that was too cruel for me to say. I know your still hanging on hoping that it will be okay." he says.

"Jared." I called. "It won't be okay, not as long that the Capitol still stands." I whispered hoarse.

He held my in a hug suddenly, comforting me with my unstoppable worry about the Capitol coming to destroy everything in all of the Districts.

"Yes it will. And beside your the youngest out of all of us so how can you know everything will crumble into pieces?" he questioned.

I took a deep breath, taking in his brotherly scent as it fills my nostrils.

"I love you, Jared." I whispered as he held me more.

~C~

It was cold out- freezing actually but I suppose that was the last thing that was on every family's mind as they came to say goodbye to their loved ones.

However Beth, Cass, and I just stand in the back as we try to stay away from the hovering families that kiss and hug the soldiers as they were called by name to report to the front side of stage while Mr. Heavenbee calls out the new and old soldiers that will be fighting. Which made Beth panic just a little when Jed was called, and I seriously had to drag her away from him as he reports to the following soldiers. Which was a good thing that Cass was holding the baby while this happened.

Soon Mason was called; making some girls tear up a bit because apparently he was a ladies-man and every girl that was a few years older than me had a big crush on him so I was basely every girls' best friend. But the only friends I have ever had was Catcher and Cass, no one else than that.

Suddenly Jared was called next, feeling scared that I could barely watch him walk up to the stage where soldierswere waiting quietly in a group. That I did not even noticed his limp, noticed his stubbing as he walks and how every second that is getting closer to his death. This is probably how the Sisters look at life, waiting-waiting for God to take your soul and go to heaven. Right now that's probably how I see it too, seeing that we wait until our death finally arrives. But in the bible God says he doesn't want us to die so young- to live a full and happy life before we go to heaven. Although it doesn't not make any sense because why do we even have wars and fights and the hunger games. Is there a reason for all of this madness? Is there a reason that the Capitol still stands? Is there a reason they live? I live? Jared lives?

Suddenly I'm running. running after Jared. To stop this, to stop everything that has happen so fast in a very short period.

I push and I pull to get through the crowd before he is up there with them.

"Jared!" I screamed, but he didn't hear me as the loud booming noise of Mr. Heavenbee's voice. "Jared!" I screamed more loudly, but he still didn't hear me he just kept walk almost there by a few yards. I when finally had the chance to run up to him and scream for him to stop but I was blocked by the town square water fountain where we use for drinking water if a black out ever current in the city.

I look at Jared then at Jed, he glared at me coldly knowing exactly what I'm doing, knowing what I might do but he just stands there and glares at me cruelly like he was telling to stop and go back to Beth and Cass and pretend I had did nothing. But I wasn't going to let Jed stop me because I jumping into the fountain ignoring the ice cold water that soaks into my clothes and into my freezing flesh as I run in the water that comes to my thighs as it slows my pace. When Jared reach to Jed, Mason, and the other soldiers I then jumped out of the water as I was enough distance from the front of the stage where Mr. Heavenbee and president Coin that I raise my hands as high that my body could let me and scream the top of my lung enough that them and the crowd can be able to hear me.

_"I volunteer! I volunteer to take Jared Everette's place..."_

_THANKS FOR READING..._


	6. l5l Not Fair

Suddenly it got quite, making my words hang in the air while everyone stared at me in disbelief of what just happened.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Heavenbee's voice sound in the large speakers making a loud booming noise.

I take deep breaths as I try to calm my breathing level.

"I'll take Jared Everett's place in the war." I say clearly and loud.

He stares at me like he was looking for something obvious that say 'Don't sent there, I'm useless!' but before he could say anything president Coin called he back away so she would get in front of the stage.

"You would trade places with this man so he cannot fight in the war?" she asked with so much hate and anger that I swallowed hard feeling a large lump at the end of my dry throat.

"Yes." I answered quick before anyone had any disagreement about this.

She watches me for a couple more second before saying. "Step forward to me." she ordered.

I started to walk feeling my legs become weak and numb that I forget where some of the steps were. However when I made it to the stage I could feel Jed ice cold stare; staring the back of me while I am in front of everyone.

"Please gives us your name, miss," Mr. Heavenbee asks pressing the microphone close to my face.

Clearly he do not know me as well as Jed, only thing he knew me of as being the youngest sibling of Jed Everett.

"Kira. Kira Everett." I answered.

The president finally came a little closer to me as I announced my full name.

"Well Miss Everett you are clearly are the rebel type which gives me hope..." she cleared her throat as she continued. " You are welcome to join, but we must warn all new crews that we will not except to see failure, is that understood?"

I nod once. "Yes ma'am,"

"Well then please follow your fellow crew mates at the side." she ordered.

I nod making my way towards the men that was in a close touch group, which gives me a chill down my spine when I see Jed's glare. Feeling every feeling that he was making me feel as I approach them all with a weak smile as some of them greeted. But that wasn't it, as we wait for more men and some women to join I then heard.

"Catcher Haze!" Mr. Heavenbee called.

I immediately go limp and numb as I watch Catcher walk towards us as he hides his face in despite in anger or some other emotion so we could not see through his eyes as if it will give away the emotion he was feeling as he makes his way towards us.

"What were you thinking? Doing something like that?" he whispers in a hush tone as he was standing right behind me; as we waited for more to join us. "Do you even know how much you embarrassed Jared here today?"

"No," I answered, still watching the crowd as more and more people came forward when Mr. Heavenbee called the names. "Maybe I didn't want my brother to die." I say harsh but yet very calm and gentle before another name was called.

When it was all over Jed and Skit took us to the court house so we could say good-bye to our families and friends before we were sent off. However for me I just sat at the corner of the far end of the room as I watch mothers, fathers, wives, husbands, daughters, sons, cousins, nieces,nephews and friends say their good-bye to their loved ones. But for me there aren't no good-byes or hugs or kisses to wish me luck and safety because there is no need for that for me or the three of _us. _When my mind was flooded with thoughts I didn't hear someone walk over and sat right next to me.

"You know, saying bye to your friends would be the best idea to do right now." suggested Mason. I didn't even looked at him as I could sense his stare on me while I kept my gaze focus on the ugly gray color stone floor.

He sighs getting annoyed with my silence, so he ruffle his hair while he still sat next to me keeping me company.

"Jared is very disappointed in you." he announced. "He just couldn't believe you had the nerve to take his place like that. And not only Jared but Jed is furious with you."

I was excepting that would happen, but I still kept quite while I try to focus my vision on something else than this pointless conversion. However I finally got up and glanced at him before saying.

"What's the point? We're all going to die anyways," and then I started to walk away from him and towards where everyone was saying good-bye before anything happens.

I then saw Cass after she saw me before I could turn and avoid her until this was over. But I just stand there when she run towards me.

"Kira!" she cried pulling me into a hug. "Why did you do that? Why did you take Jared's place?" she sobbed. I hugged her right back before I realized that _he _was staring at me with those pure gray eyes of his staring straight through my blue ones.

"Don't know, it sort of happen." I shrugged.

"Well, your an idiot you know that!" Blane hisses at me cruelly, before putting an hand on Cass' shoulder as if for comfort. "You should have known better! That was an selfish action you did up there!"

I look back at where _he _was staring at me, but when I looked back at him he just turn away and muttered something under his breath before walking over to _her_.

Blane was rubbling about how stupid and selfish of me to join and fight the war where I have left my best friend and my duties of a woman behind while she comforted Cass. But I'm not listening just watching him talking to _her _as they laugh and enjoy each others company. Are they brother and sister? They look alot like it, but their body language disagrees. Maybe their boyfriend and girlfriend? Probably? But she doesn't seem to act like it. I don't know, everything is so confusing now even back then when my mother was around.

"Don't worry about a thing Cassie, I know I'm not selfish _enough _to leave you for your brother so I can fuck him." she laughs at her comment, a little too grinny and evil in the tone of her laughter.

Suddenly without me thinking I stormed to Blane angrily.

"Do you have something to say, Blane? Do you?" I shouted at her when our faces were a couple of inches apart.

"Kira don't, please just go!" Cass plead

"Well looking at the scene_ your _making for no reason, I say not really. Because your not worth it." she said with a calm but hateful tone.

I glared at her seeing her grin was appearing once again by the odd color of her pale skin was looking more white than ever.

She actually thinks she's right! She actually thinks she's right about ever single thing in this world! So what if her great-aunt is President Coin, who cares? Definitely not me! But everyone who is from district 13 thinks they should worship her even through she clearly doesn't deserve it, she is a selfish brat, a two-faced brat, who will cry or scream to get what she wants. That's why everybody hates her.

Suddenly one of the Commanders said to say your good-byes and go to the main building.

I blinked twice at this and looked at Blane again. Looking at her white pale face, her ugly brown eyes and red hair made me realize how weird looking she is, if she doesn't stop doing stuff to herself maybe just maybe she'll might have a man thinks she's attractive.

"You know... your not even worth the fight. And you want to know why?" I ask while my teeth were grinding together with each other. "Because everybody you know hates you!" I say and turn to walk away from Blane from her evils.

~C~

The moment we were called back to return to the training base after we said our good-byes, I then noticed that I was getting a dirty look at _him_. But I didn't even bother to careabout because I was over with today and want to be tomorrow already. However today was far from tomorrow, when we reach the training grounds I then realized that Commander Boggs was there to meet us here before we began our training for the Capitol.

"Wars are not childish games or songs that we all sang when we were younger-no! It's not!" he shouts with anger in his voice that it made everybody go silence immediately.  
"The moment you step in that battlefield everything in your mind changes, action, and even your words! And now looking at all your faces I cannot get the questions and wonders out of my head of who or who won't be coming back after this is done. Keep that in mind, when you fight in wars you do not know if you'll lose a father, a brother, a _sister_and a friend. But we must all be prepared for that no matter what the cost may be." he says, but as he spoke and said sister he glance at me for a second and continue to explain more of this. But that look made me uncomfortable to think about.

"I'm Boggs, and I'll be your head Commander." he announced. "Your all dismissed."

By that we all stood up and left the building and into a room that will assigned us to a Commander. I was half way there when Catcher's forearm was imprinted by a very ugly and dark green ink. Labeling him to a Commander...and something else but I didn't see good enough to know what it is. But soon enough _he_ already got his forearm imprinted with a different color, in fact it was a very bright red saying who or what station he is in. He noticed me staring at him and gives me a weird look as he walks pass me to get to his group. I stop looking at _him _and focus what I am here and why I'm here for. So when it was my turn to be put to a group the people there scan my left eye then my right soon they put a q-tip in my mouth circling it cautiously as it collected my saliva. When they finished collecting my DNA they then pushed some buttons and then a machine took my arm and _whack!_ something hot and hard was craved into my flesh. I was surprise I didn't or anyone else who got their arm imprint yelp or scream because it was so hot and it hurt so bad.

The woman who was in change on labeling us to our Commander then tap lightly on the words that were permittly sealed on my skin with a brown liquid that was somehow making the pain slowly disappear. While this was happening another woman with a nile shot took a blood simple and press it in a computer. She pressed on some keys and soon came up my name and picture and etc on the screen. But it was all over when the other woman that care for my arm say to me to leave. So I did what I was told and left to go to join my group, but as I did so the ink on my arm stay black for a couple of second before turning orange then pink and last it turn yellow. Making me apart of the yellow group that was standing quietly whispering to each other. So easily sat down and enjoy my peace for the moment that is.

Soon the Commanders came marching in with emotionless expression on their faces as they enter.

So basely we all meet our Commanders and immediately we started training like; running, climbing, jumping and shooting guns or any other weapon. But we got stuck with Commander Hoggins who honestly made us all run the whole entire time when we were training. Although I have to admit I'm kind of grateful running is the only thing we got to do; like the other groups that had Commanders who made them do _everything! _Geez, just thinking about it just makes me want to stop-drop-and-roll! But I have to remained myself to care about me and only me for now.

After training was over I then went back to my compartment room where I can sleep until dinner, but that didn't happen when I found Jed standing there leaning on the wall- waiting for me to return home. As I passed him ignoring his glare while I was about to enter the empty and quite home that I spend my whole entire life in Jed was now block my way inside forcing me to look at him.

"What's the big idea, Jed?" I ask annoyed with him and everybody else today.

He doesn't respond only silence was heard in the halls of many compartments.

I sighed. "Could I just go inside please, I'm very exhausted?" I admitted.

"Why? You don't live here anymore." he says.

My eyes widen in shock. "W-what?" I barely get out as my lower lip tremor.

"Go away, you don't live here anymore." he whispers.

"I-I don't u-understand? Y-you can't tell me to leave?" I told him.

"Well me being the man of the house, I can most definitely can tell you to leave." he stated

"That's not fair, Jed! Just because I took Jared's place, doesn't mean you can kick me out!" I shouted now realizing I was throwing my hands in the air as I explain.

"Believe or not, Kira, I am!" he hissed.

"This is not fair!" I screamed, "Not fair!"

"Not fair? Not fair!" he shouts pushing me to the wall that was across from us.  
"You actually think this is unfair? What you did was unfair!"

"What do except me to do? Just watch all of you guys die?" I questioned. "No, I basely save our brother and you should be happy that he doesn't have to go!"

"Shut up, just shut up! Do you realize how much stress you put me in now?" he ask, "Do you even think about what if we go into battle and you were taken prisoner by the Capitol? Do you even know what they'll do to you? To get information?"

I looked deep into his blue eyes that were a dark shade then mine is, but none-the-less Jed was always planning ahead then all of us.

I sighed. "Then it's a chase I'm willing to take." I announced.

He slams me into the wall and I probably have a bruise from that now.

"Never come back! Or I'll make sure you won't." he threatened me as he enter our compartment-or should I say _his _compartment now.

_THANK YOU FOR READING..._


	7. l6l Freak?

I lay my hand gently on the cold steel door that use to be my home and now where would I go? The sisterhood? No, they couldn't take a person like me in, even though I'm in the army now. The military will most definitely sign me to a room, but that would be very uncomfortable for me to think about even if I'll be sign to somebody that I have never met before still makes me nervous.

Suddenly I heard the lock to the door click. Leaving me in the hallway alone and homeless.

I sighed and walked away, to the elevator I press the button that read D131.

As the doors open for me, I then found Commander Boggs and President Coin standing there waiting, for me? I raised an eyebrow at this. Feeling confused and millions of questions flooded my mind of why their both here.

"Your probably wondering why we're here?" Coin spoken up.

I just stand there.

She narrows her eyes at me in question as I could see in the reflection in her colorless eyes that I was blank in the face.

"We're here to escort you to your _new home_, personally requested by Commander Everett. Who we assume is your older brother." Commander Boggs say before Coin had anything to say for my sign of disrespect.

I remain quite as they leaded me to my new compartment that was in DX209. Which I came to find that it was for one person only not much to my surprise because I except that from them especially coming from Jed; who personally wants me to suffer in loneliness for the sin I have made.

"Now someone will arrive soon to bring your things that you will need for tomorrow's training." Coin told me. "You will stay in here until dinner or any other active, understood?" she ordered with so much hate it'd make me think if she treats everyone like this?

"Yes ma'am." I responded standing up straingth with much respect as a soldier should give to their leader.

She narrows her eyes at me again as if she was trying to glare at me but soon she inhales lightly, "Very good Soldier Everett, I will see you at dinner." by that she left with Boggs by her side without saying another word as I am left alone in my new empty compartment.

~C~

Staring at the darkness that covers my room with emptiness and silence makes me think about everything that has happen by the short amount of time my life has changed. But the real question is. Why? Why has everything I know and love being destroyed? And taken away? Is God punishing me for my sins? Is he making me suffer for the sacrifice I have made to save my brother? Or is it something else? Maybe. I don't know.

I looked at the clock and realized that it was time for dinner. So I get up and go into the halls and on to the mess hall where our meals will be served. But as I am seated with a tray of tasteless food sat infront of me. I look to my side to find Catcher sitting next to me. Eating his meal as he avoid the my stare. Unlike other soldiers they do the opposite thing that Catcher is doing. Stare or glance nonstop as if I'm some kind of entertainment to them? As if I'm giving them something to look at? Why could they just leave me alone? I just want to be by myself! just me and only me!

Their stares don't stop-not even for a second! Their constant whispering makes me uneasy. The food suddenly is now hard to swallow, my throat dry and unmoving. As I try to drink some water it never stop of how dry my mouth is now. My head start to pound as they whisper more and more and staring uneasy. My heart started to beat faster and faster as if it will burst out of my chest. The whispers! the stares! It's so disturbing! How could anyone be use to this?

My mind couldn't take this my body can stand this much tension!

Suddenly I slap my hands on the table loud enough to get everyone's attention, I stood there watching every face looking annoy, surprised, or anger as I cause a scene. I was about to say a couple of things that would make them think twice but I then saw Mason in crowd. Giving me a pleading look telling me not to do what I am going to do. So I decided to take up my tray and took to the trash cans and left.

As soon as I left I then started to run, running all the way to my compartment. But suddenly I crashed into someone; making me fall to the ground with a thump as I grunt in surprise. I looked up seeing that I bump into _him_?

He stares at me in confusion? Wait- what is he doing here? He's suppose to be at the mess hall eating dinner, why is he out here in the hall by himself? New crew soldier are not allowed to be walking around without a certain pass? He'll get in a whole lot of trouble if he's caught!

I still stare at him trying to figure out something here?

He then glares at me now. Start walking again, as if pass me he them stepped on my hand. And I just knew he was wearing thick boots causing my hand to pop under his step.

"Ah!" I yelped in pain.

What the hell is his deal? Has his mother ever taught him to be kind to women of all ages?I mean how could he be so rude? He didn't even blink when I bump into and fell-he didn't even said sorry or anything! No he just brush it off and walked away like it was nothing!

"Freak..." I heard him say, as he was a couple of yards away.

Freak? Freak! Who's the freak here-not me! He's the one who's the freak here... I mean why in the hell is he being sneaky and stealty and acting weird?

I then hissed in pain as the throbbing pulse hit my hand making me feel my heart beat while it turns into a very deep red. I get up and walk to a elevetor and punch in the numbers to the level of my compartment. My hand still throbs while I touch it.

_What a jackass!_ I thought.

_SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I DIDN'T HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE AND STILL DON'T FOR THE NEXT ONE! OH WELL I GUESS, SEE YA LATER NEXT TIME THANKS FOR READING_


	8. l7l Anger

Fire was rising! Buildings were falling apart! Smoke toxic the air; making it hard to breath. Sweat running down my back while I ran to take cover.

Boom!

Suddenly a bomb goes off, making almost every soldiers turn into bits. Blood smacked at our mouths and faces, body parts flying every direction! Exhausted, burned, and hungry we were all taking the worst as we fought trying to hang on what hope is left!

"Soldier Everett, you may fire when ready!" Commander Hoggins announced-but it was more like a order than a announcement.

I quickly jumped out of my hiding spot and run to a new one since the place I was hiding a few seconds ago was now turn to bits of ash. My legs throbbed for rest and my flesh burned from the flames and my throat dry for thirst as the heat start to go up more and more per second. My mind and vision become a big blur making it hard to think and see correctly. Fire was rising, more people dying, dried up blood and body parts and weapons lay everywhere making it easy to trip and fall and hurt yourself or worst. Incredible pain rushed through my body like nothing else before making it hard to stay on target.

"Kira!" Catcher yelled.

I stopped and looked everywhere to see where he was.

"Kira!" he yelled again.

My mind was wondering a million questions! Is he hurt? Does he need help? Has the Capitol taken him? Is he dying? My mind was swimming when suddenly somebody grabbed me and pulled me to the ground!

"Watch out! Take cover!" the person screamed in my ear, making it ring in pain.

Suddenly there was a dropping whoosh noise and then the ground exploded in bits. I looked up and realized that Catcher was on top of me shielding me from the bomb.

I blushed a deep pink, embarrassed that he was so close. Our bodies were brushing against each other as we lay still on the ground. Catcher looks away hiding the redness that was creeping up his face while sweating was dripping down on his face.

"ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! THAT IS ENOUGH GROUP 31! YOU MAY STOP!" said the training-maker.

I could hear sigh of relief whistle through the training room when the test was over. Soon the whole area turn back to it's regular bright green color self again. As the fire, falling buildings, and chaos disappears before my eyes. Leaving only us left, when the door opens; making people to clear for the exit just in time for lunch. Me and Catcher were the last to leave as we still stay in the same position like earlier, he soon gets up brushing off his jacket and pants. I looked at his body and compare mine to his, our bodies were perfectly unharmed just like before we step foot in the training room. Not even a single wound? No dirt. Nothing. Now if I think about it the soldiers that got blow to bits was up and alive-perfectly healthy! Like nothing didn't happen? This is why most of our technology is like the Capitol. I guess that's one of the things we have in common with them.

Then Catcher cleared his throat while I was in deep thought, "I think we should go," he hold out a hand for me. " unless you want to be late for lunch again?"

I rolled my blue eyes at me. "You know me, always fashionably late." I say sarcastically.

~C~

That night I couldn't sleep, all I could think is my family, my best friends, and everything else that's been going on lately.

I've been walking for some time now, wondering around the hallways aimlessly. Trying to get my mind off of things but sadly it wasn't working. My mind was wondering around about the war and how many of us will be dead? The thought of my brothers' dead bodies makes me shiver with fright and also along with Catcher. We've been trying to come with a plan ever since we made up and stop being mad at each other. So we could keep each other alive. I feel like I'm a tribute in the Hunger Games in the Capitol(that's what they called the kids that weren't chosen into the games). Is this how they felt before their deaths before the games. I don't know.

While I walked some more I then stopped suddenly. Am I really going to die? Will my life be taken from me like those kids from the games. Is this how I'll spend my last moments of life wondering if I will survive or not.

"I think it's kindof stupid to be wandering around the buildings this late?"

I apparently jumped out of my skin when I heard a deep voice. I am scared that it might be a Commander but as I turn around it was _him_.

He looks at me weirdly.

"What? You think I can't take care of myself?" I spatted.

He shrugs. "Just saying, your lucky I found you not some other soldier that will probably turn you in since your not in your compartment." He stated.

"You wouldn't dare!" I hissed.

"Oh I could, but I'm just giving you a warning, next time I won't." he informed me.

I rolled my eyes. "Aren't we being nice today." I say sarcastically.

He then glares at me. "If I were you I'd consider myself lucky since your not suppose to be out of your compartment."

I rolled my eyes. "For your information I never get caught with anything."

He raises an eye brow in disbelief. "Uh-huh...sure..." he says slowly when he start walking away.

Immediately my blood boil. I've had enough with him and his attitude! I mean what did I ever do to him that makes him hate me! Nothing! This is bullshit! I've had enough with him and the war! He thinks he's got it tough, I got it even tougher! I mean all district 13 done is welcome him with open arms and show respect, but what do I get in return just plain out disrespect. That's what makes me very angry, all we did is save his life in 12. And he knows it too!

"Stop!" I shouted not caring if a Commander hears me. "Stop!" I repeated but he wouldn't listen.

He still keeps walking away which makes me ran after him. It didn't took long when I finally caught up to him without putting much thought into it, I then pulled him to turn to me and then... I used all my speed and strength to punch my fist into his no good face.

After I realized what I did, my eyes widen in shock.

_Did I just do that?_

Is the first thing that pops in my head. Did I just injury another soldier? And that's when realiztion hit me, I could go to jail or beaten or worst killed because I wasn't in control with my actions. If he reports this I know for a fact President Coin will have my head for this. And Jed won't be able to get me out of this one. I'm so selfish what was I thinking, I mean- but I didn't have enough time to finish that last thought when he shove me into the wall.

"What the hell!" he say through his teeth.

"I could say the same thing." I spat right back.

"Your very lucky I won't reports this or you've been-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know in deep shit I get it." I say sarcastically.

He glares at me coldly, that I had to swallow before speaking.

"What's going on?" we both heard.

We turn our heads to see Mr. Heavenbee standing before us with a surprise expression on his face when he saw blood gushing down his nose.

"Gale, did you smash your nose into something?" he asked.

"Yeah, when she punch me." he mutter under his breath.

Mr. Heavenbee is now trying to hold back his laughter, and also me softly giggling after hearing how weak he sounded.

"Well then..." Mr. Heavenbee say after he composed himself. "I think we should go back to our compartment before anything else happens, should we?"

We both nodded.

"But I think you should need to go to the infirmary, and get that nose checked out... better safe than sorry."

He nodded. "Yeah,"

I looked at them both and then say, "I'll take him, Sir."

He looked at me like I was crazy but Mr. Heavenbee was the opposite.

"That's good, I'm glad that two soldiers are watching each others backs."

_"Don't worry, Sir, I'll never let anything happen to him."_ I say sounding a little evil

Just then I saw _his_ eye started to twitch as soon as I say that. I guess he knows I'm going to do something to him when we get to the infirmary...unless he decides to be a dick to me again might as well watch his back.

So I grab his arm and waved goodbye and leaded him to the infirmary, at first he was surpise by my random action and he almost tripped over his feet while he was walking sideways as I dragged him.

"And Gale!" he called, making us stop. "Please don't pissed off the poor girl, I don't want to explained to President Coin that a female soldier had injuried you, alright."

He then blushed. "Right..."

"Good then," he grinned. "I'll saw you at breakfast tomorrow...goodnight."

Just then he left and I could imagine in my head that as soon as Heavenbee was out of earshot distance. He would laugh his ass off because of the sitution he had to deal with.

This made me chuckle softly.

_SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, JUST HAD TO DO SOME THINGS FIRST BEFORE I STARTED WRITING. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR WITH ME AND I KNOW ITS SHORTER THAN THE OTHERS BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!_


End file.
